He Asked Her to Open Her Eyes
by petrichorandperennials
Summary: And so she did. Eleven x Rose.


__**Author's Note:** The song is Open Your Eyes by Andrew Belle. I saw a fantastic fanvideo once that used this song and well this is what happened whoops. I have a lot of shippery feels for RosexEleven and no one else seems to so um yes. HAVE A STORY.

_"I don't want to go..."_

_Open your eyes now_

_it's time to see_

_if you can reach me_

When he awoke, all he could see was her. Her face. Her eyes, those lips, the way her body curved. The way her smile made his hearts race. And he realized all that he wanted. All that he needed.

And somehow he found it.

"Rose."

It was only a whisper. And she didn't recognize the voice. But she did recognize the dream.

She curled into herself, into her empty bed. Curled into the emptiness that consumed every vein in her body. Since he had left. Since he had died.

When he landed he stared at the door for several minutes. There was nothing else he could do.

She had had to say goodbye to him. Fallen in love with who he had left her with, just in time for him to run out of Time.

Placing a hand on the wood was all he could manage, his hearts beating faster than he had ever felt them beat before.

_open your eyes now_

_it's time to leave me_

She went to work. She went to sleep. She ate dinner. Watched TV. Alone.

She hadn't given up on looking for him. But what would she even say?

He saw her, several times. He watched her walk to work. He watched her break a heel. Watched her stumble, and curse herself. Her hair was longer. A bit darker. Sometimes she wore it in curls.

He saw no ring on her finger.

Never saw himself. Wondered where he was.

Her eyes were always sad. And he never saw her smile.

At night she heard his voice. At night she wondered whose voice it was. She tossed and turned, the bed empty beside her.

In the morning she lay awake, her arms stretched above her head, her hair fanned out. Wondered who she was anymore.

He still couldn't find the courage to approach her.

He imagined bumping into her by accident, forcing a conversation. But he knew as soon as he talked to her he would need to kiss her.

He would need to tell her the words he hadn't had time to say.

Time, was cruel.

It never got less painful. She had long since stopped studying the faces around her, looking for his eyes. His old eyes.

He wasn't looking for a way back. That was her job.

He watched her take a lunch break on a park bench. She didn't eat a bite. She stared ahead. Watched the leaves fall. She breathed deeply.

_open your eyes now_

_it's time to see_

_if you still believe in me_

He approached her, slowly, his eyes cautious. She didn't notice. She was looking at her feet, slender and white, that she had slipped from her flats and was swinging slowly beneath her.

Her heart never stopped beating, as much as she wanted it to. But when she looked up and saw a strange man watching her, it did. Only for a second. But she wasn't sure why.

She looked at him, not a hint of recognition. Not that he was expecting one. When he was a few feet away from her he stopped, his arms swinging awkwardly at his sides. He smiled, very slightly, and something changed in her face.

There was something very familiar about that smile he was giving her.

"Rose." was all he said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." she said, almost trying to convince herself.

He shook his head, slowly. She brought a hand to her mouth, slowly, stood, almost robotically. She took two shaky steps towards him. Her feet were still bare. Her skirt was wrinkled. He had never seen her so beautiful.

"Doctor?" she asked, in barely more than a whisper.

He didn't speak, only held a hand out to her, his fingers curling slightly. Asking.

She didn't even hesitate.

_open your life now_

_i'll try to be all that you need me to be_

When she was in front of him, she reached a hand up, slowly, and placed it on his cheek. She let out a sob. This was the man she loved. Only it wasn't.

He wiped away her tear, caught it like a falling star. Pulled it from her cheek.

"It's me, Rose." he said, and she blinked madly through her tears.

"I can't..." she stammered, turning away, running a hand down her face, as she had the day he had left her the first time.

"I need you to know something, Rose." he said, but she didn't turn back. The wind lifted strands of her hair.

"Go on." she finally said.

He took her shoulders, gently, pulled her closer to him, looked into her brown eyes, as deeply as he could. He leaned in close enough that he could feel her cool breath across his cheeks.

"I love you, Rose."

_she'll be a star now_

_i will follow her lead_

_she'll be a scar now_

_i will still let her bleed_

Her eyes filled. She could have screamed, died, punched him.

Why hadn't he told her before? When she wasn't this broken?

She ran from him. And he didn't follow. Not right away. He placed a hand on his face where hers had been.

He found her where he had once parked the TARDIS. The day he had told her who he was. The day he had taken her hand in his and felt the earth spin beneath them. The Powell Estates rose up behind her. She was crying, or had been. She held her head in her arms, allowing herself to break down.

She heard him approach.

"Who are you?" she asked, without looking up. Just as she had before.

"I'm the Doctor." he answered.

"No, you're not." she said, letting out a strangled sob into her hands.

_open your eyes now_

_and try to speak_

_like you can see me_

He slowly approached. Lifted her chin gently.

"Open your eyes, Rose Tyler." he whispered. She did.

And his eyes were there. Different color, but the same depth. The same old eyes. Her Doctor.

"He died." was all she could think of to say.

"I'm so, so sorry." was all he could answer.

"You left me." she said.

"I'm here now." he pleaded, taking her hand, pulling her to stand.

"Prove it." she said, her eyes open.

_open your eyes now_

_i'll try to be almost everything you need me to be_

His lips were so close to hers. She couldn't breathe.

And then they kissed. And it was everything she had imagined. Maybe more. Maybe much more.

When he felt her body melt into his, he sighed, carried her weight. Swept her into his arms.

_she'll be a star now_

_i will follow her lead_

_she'll be a scar now_

_i will still let her bleed_

_all over me_

How he made it to the TARDIS he wasn't sure. He never cared. But they were there.

She never opened her eyes. She never took her lips from his.

He laid her on his bed, her hair fanned out beneath her, her beauty rendering him speechless. She opened her eyes, looking at him, then past him, to the ceiling of his room, painted with the night sky of Earth. But her eyes focused on his, framed with darkness.

"It's you." she said, astounded.

"Yes."

She placed a hand on his chest, felt each heart one after another. Placed his hand on her chest, to feel her single heart beating. Her once human heart. Now grown stronger and ageless, intertwined with Time itself. He felt it. Felt her nothingness. Her everything. She moved his hand to the hem of her shirt.

And when he sank into her, she whispered his name on the wave of a breath, and whispered "I love you" in the cracks of a moan. He cried out, overwhelmed, amazed, astounded by her.

She made him see stars in new ways. Made his body react impossibly. He didn't know how to touch her, at first, but then he did.

He melted with her, fell into her, lost himself in her curves, her skin, her eyes. Which she never closed.

He felt himself creeping closer to the edge, falling into light.

"Come with me." he begged.

And she did, in every way.


End file.
